


Big God

by ultracore_whore



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Biting, Bottom Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Frottage, I didn’t wanna assign a sex to Envy so don’t expect me to ever do so, I think?, Kimblee is always Kimblee because Zalfari is a stupid ass name, No penetration, Nonbinary Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), author’s first smut, p lease be kind to me I’m baby, uhm yeah this is my go-to pair for freak shit cause they’re freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultracore_whore/pseuds/ultracore_whore
Summary: After being saved by Kimblee from Mei, the two of them take a small rest in his apartment before returning to Father.
Relationships: Envy & Zolf J. Kimblee, Envy/Zolf J. Kimblee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Big God

**Author's Note:**

> AOOGA okay so it took me forever to finish this + get the balls to post it so I’m begging you to be kind to me. This is my first smut and I’m pretty happy with it tbh. Comments are appreciated always <3

They were in Kimblee’s apartment, after Kimblee rescued them from that awful child and got them to safety and to father with little physical injury. Of course, it took a massive toll on Envy’s pride, being seen like that by both Kimblee and their Father. They shouldn’t care whether Kimblee sees them as anything other than Envy’s beautiful default form, but there was something lost in their relationship that Envy didn’t like. Kimblee didn’t see them the same anymore, and they knew it. He thought of them as  _ disgusting _ and  _ repulsive _ and-

“It’s disgusting how much I pity you.”

_ “What?” _

Envy’s voice squeaked, which made him want to shrink into a bug and sulk for a million years. Kimblee got up from his place on the couch, slotting himself in between Envy’s legs on his knees. He put his elbow on their left thigh, holding up his head with that hand. 

“You make me want to pity you when you look like that. I won’t be able to focus on my mission when I’ve got the image of you looking like a kicked puppy in the back of my head.”   
  


They scoffed at that. “You’re sadistic enough to kick a puppy, I don’t believe you.” Arms crossed, they let their lavender eyes fall down to look into the cold, icy blue of Kimblee’s, who was looking at him like he was concocting some devious plan in that whacked up head of his. “What are you thinking?”

Kimblee’s smirk only widened. “I think I’ve got you found out.” He said, pausing but not long enough for Envy to cut in. “None of your siblings respect you, do they?” A cold strike to their ego, but dead on, much to Envy’s despair. “Will that make you feel better? If I treat you like the god you oh-so want to be, will you finally stop sulking?”   
  
He didn’t speak again, waiting for Envy to speak. They didn’t know what to say; on one hand, he missed being treated like his siblings- untouchable and terrible and feared. Praise from Kimblee, one of the few humans they respected, would be like ketamine to their shattered ego, but they desperately didn’t want to admit to something and make themselves so potentially vulnerable. Kimblee was the kind to take somebody’s deepest secrets and use them later against them. They didn’t want to seem even more small and revolting as they already did.

For better or worse, Kimblee decided for him. They’d known each other very.. _ intimately _ back in Ishaval, anytime they had alone that wasn’t spent massacring they spent locked into each other. Kimblee, despite his nature as being a menace, was talented, very talented; and he knew that very well. Envy might’ve wondered if he still retained that skill after being in prison- if he still knew how to make the homunculus quake in ways that no other being alive could. They watched as patiently as someone with Kimblee looking at them like  _ that. _ He moved his arm off Envy’s thigh, putting both hands underneath their thighs and guiding their legs onto his shoulders. He started at the top of Envy’s right thigh, just below their knee. He started with soft, far-too-gentle to be Kimblee kisses, all the way down their thigh. Envy could easily handle this- this wasn’t all Kimblee had for them.    
  


Those gentle kisses gradually got rougher, Kimblee incorporating his teeth until the skin on the inside of Envy’s thigh was marred red. It made the hair on the back of their neck stand up, and the ends of their spine tingle, but it wasn’t killing him. Kimblee looked happy with his work; leave it to that man to be destructive in such an intimate (as much as Envy hated to call it that) place.    
  


“You enjoying yourself down there?” Envy asked, adjusting themselves so they were closer to laying down; closer to Kimblee. This was about as inviting as Envy was going to get, but Kimblee could deal with that just fine.

“Very much. Not everyday I get permission to ruin something so pretty.” His hands began kneading their thighs. “I’m sure you remember our time in Ishaval, don’t you? You were so pretty back then, just like now.” Envy nodded, and Kimblee smirked before kissing his thigh again. “You truly look your best when you look mine, don’t you?”

That got their attention. “What do you mean, yours? You belong to me, Crimson lotus.”Kimblee took their other thigh, kissing and biting until both thighs were marred red. It was quite a look on someone so especially pale as Envy, and they were almost tempted to keep them for a day or two; a simple but very explicit way of telling everyone who doubted them that they were praised in the most intimate way possible- but they knew that Pride and Wrath and Father wouldn’t agree.   
  
“Oh, I know.” He said, nodding and taking Envy out of their thoughts, still kneading their thighs just to keep them stimulated. “But you’re truly your prettiest when you let me have my way with you, dear.” With that, Kimblee changed their position so he was on the couch and Envy was sitting on his lap. Kimblee looked so content like that; it’d be disturbing to anyone else, but there was something in Envy that only wanted to be wanted, and that feeling was getting its fill. Another, nastier part of Envy who didn’t let them have any fun, knew that this was all pretend. Kimblee had seen the worst in them- the foul,  _ detestable _ thing he truly was- powerless. 

“Your head’s too far in the clouds.” They said, even if it hurt to break the little rose coloured glass house that surrounded the two. Kimblee chuckled- did he not understand? He gently rubbed Envy’s thighs, pressing hard on the bites he’d left. They winced, and Kimblee smirked.

“Dear,” He said, leaning up to kiss Envy. It was gentle, but still ravaged the homunculus. Envy kissed back, putting their hands on his hips, trying to get a grip on reality before they were intoxicated. Kimblee pulled back, licking his lips and smirking like he was just proclaimed king of the world. “You think far too much. Just think about what I’m doing to you, okay?”

Envy was shocked, appalled even, Did he really think that he could direct them that way? Weak or not, they were still a homunculus. They could destroy-

Once again, Kimblee interrupted their thoughts, this time with a sharp roll of his hips, making Envy squeak of shock. “What the  _ Hell  _ d’you think you’re doing?” Kimblee didn’t answer, rolling his hips again. They had half expected it again, only sucking in a breath. He kissed Them again, this one purposely far more passionate than the other. “You’re still thinking about other things.” He said, sounding almost disappointed in them. “Only think about me, okay? I’m the only one you need to care about.”He didn’t even let them answer before taking his kisses to Envy’s neck and placing bitey kisses there as well, though they weren’t as bitey as the ones on their thighs. He kept his hips in a slow drawl that was giving Envy everything and not enough at the same time. Envy took their hands from his hips and put them around his neck, crossing them around his neck.

Kimblee put gentler kisses on their neck before pressing another kiss to their lips before pulling back, smirk back on his lips. His hips rolled particularly high against Envy, and the poor thing could only whine into his shoulder. He seemed content with that too. “There we go. Love that.” He said, his hands going underneath Envy’s thighs to pick them up. They held onto him, legs crossing over his back, Kimblee transported them to his bedroom swiftly, pressing envy against the door with another kiss. Envy mewled into the kiss, pushing themselves closer to Kimblee, who continued the same slow drawl of his hips from before. Envy melted into the kiss faster then they’d like to admit- and as much as they hated to think it, any and all attention from Kimblee was like Morphine in the sense that it made them so ridiculously high that it was hard to believe that they waited seven years and a handful of months to get more of this.

Kimblee moved them to his bed, promptly putting Envy on their back and slotting himself in between their thighs. He didn’t lean in or talk or anything, just sat there, absently moving his hands up and down the insides of Envy’s thighs. Envy grew impatient, and they couldn’t look him in the eye in this sort of state- it felt like admitting the kind of vulnerability that Kimblee liked to use to destroy his victims’ Instead, they wrapped their legs around his waist, pulling him a little closer. Envy took the chance to look at Kimblee’s face which was the same from all the other times they’ve done this. His eyes were still very, very cold; the eyes of a killer, something else that had attracted Envy to the Crimson Lotus. He still had that wolf’s grin on his face, like he wanted to eat them up. He took his hands and snaked them up to their hips, holding them down for another kiss. Envy’s hands went up his suit jacket, pushing the two of them together. Kimbleee deepened the kiss, much to Envy’s delight, digging their nails into his back. Kimblee ended the kiss with a hissing wince, but he didn’t look upset about it. His mouth went back to their neck, small, quick kisses that made Envy’s back arch, their hips rolling into his in a way that made them suppress a whine in case Kimblee stopped to tease them.

Kimblee stopped kissing their neck to kiss them on the lips, his hands snaking up to their shirt and touching their chest as he pleased, groping a little before removing his hands completely and backing away from Envy. They could only watch in thinly veiled awe and impatience as he took off his coat jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt, exposing the pale (though not as pale as Envy's) skin underneath. As soon as his shirt was off his pants went off with them, leaving Kimblee in his boxers. He went back to town on Envy, pulling them back in his lap and putting his hands on their thighs, holding them close while grinding into them. Envy had their hands on his shoulders, nails deep in the skin but not enough to break it. They whimpered in a way that was simply undignifying, putting their head in the crook of his neck, biting and kissing on the juncture there. The best part about humans is that any mark you put on them stayed for so much longer. And it looked so pretty on Kimblee's neck too. He only chuckled, making his hands move from Envy's thighs to their ass, still grinding into them, though this time it was a little faster; forcing Envy into an intoxicated stupor-like state. They were so,  _ so _ close it was nearly unbearable. 

Kimblee just kept going; edging them little by little, taking their face in his hands and forcing them to look at him while he tortured them into madness. He cooed, pressing a kiss to their forehead. 

"Oh, you look  _ adorable _ ." 

Envy was about to respond with a particularly nasty comment when Kimblee snapped his hips up into Envy, who emitted a sound that was so obscene that it had Kimblee shocked, even for just a moment. The wolfish grin returned to his face again, and he kissed Envy again. 

"That good?" He asked, and Envy had half a mind to say no, but then he did it again and their fingernails dug into his skin and they mewled to his absolute delight. He moved them again, putting Envy on their back and grinding into them even harder, eliciting more filthy noises from Envy. It was all too much for them and not enough at the same time. They tried grinding their hips up into his, but Kimblee made quick work of that, putting his hands on their hips and pinning them.

He'd said something, but Envy couldn't hear it over the blood pounding in their ears. Kimblee didn't seem to mind, giving him another peck on the lips. He got closer to Envy, pressing their chests together. He kept his hips smooth and controlled, each roll of the hips sending shivers down Envy's spine, making them dizzy and lightheaded in a way that was incomprehensibly good.

"Close?"

Kimblee broke the silence with a question that Envy was almost expecting, but not really. It almost broke them, making their legs shake and them just barely holding in a breathy moan. Kimblee kissed their neck, that smirk still on his face, but it wavered in pleasure and Envy could tell, even in their own state. They didn’t say a word, hiding their face in the crook of his neck, hoping it’d hide the shaky little nod they gave. So,  _ so _ close.

He cooed, taking Envy’s face in one hand, holding them down by the hips with his own, those dizzyingly controlled thrusts turning slightly more erratic. “Aw, is my little baby close? Too close to bear, darling?”

  
  


“Yours?” They managed to choke out, genuinely dumbstruck by his words and actions.

He nodded, wolfish grin back on his face. “All mine, sweetheart.”

  
  


They couldn’t bring themselves to say no. On one hand, they were too far gone to place any real sentences together, and on the other, Envy wasn’t sure if they would even if they could. A part of them  _ knew _ that they enjoyed this; they were okay with being his, at least in this way. They used one of their arms to hide their face- or at least tried to. Kimblee took their hand almost immediately, another peck to the lips, then more bitey kisses on their neck.

They were starting to break. Kimblee switched their positions again, putting Envy on his lap so he could better control his thrusts. Envy knew they probably looked wrecked, considering that grin and more coos from Kimblee. He sat up this time, holding them by the hips and still leaving those kisses. In between, he was mumbling filthy compliments in their ears, making sure Envy had no space to think about anything else other than the man holding him up.

They held Kimblee even closer, squeezing him with their thighs. They noticed that he wasn’t holding their hips down anymore, and took the opportunity to grind into him, their hips meeting in tandem. It was all too much and Envy knew they wouldn’t last much longer. It was a very thorough brainfuck- not that Envy minded too much. It was good enough for them to bear their damaged heart and let Kimblee tear it right out of his chest.

“Who do you belong to?”Was the only thing he could really hear Kimblee saying. They could only whine, made speechless.“Who do you belong to, Envy?”Kimblee repeated himself, pushing the homunculus down to the bed with one hand and using the headboard to grind into them with a snap, before rolling his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. 

  
  


He put a hand in Envy’s hair, pulling so their neck was exposed and bit  _ hard. _ They screamed into a moan and then a whine while Kimblee sucked on the bite. They tried to say it, mumbling his name under their breath. But he wouldn’t let them off like that. 

“Scream it. Scream it so loud your father knows who I am by name. I’ll ask one more time.  _ Who do you belong to?” _ With that, he Kimblee bit again, forcing out another whine. 

“Yours! All yours!” They yelled, in that moment they truly were only Kimblee’s. He took it with the grace of being claimed a god. He continued his breakneck pace, and Envy couldn’t take it. With a shuddering breath, pleasure overtook them. They were shaking from the orgasm, desperate overstimulated mewls leaving them while Kimblee rode the wave of his own, grinding into them until he was absolutely spent. They stayed like that for awhile, just catching their breath.

After maybe 10 minutes of simply laying there, Kimblee put a kiss to their forehead.

“You were  _ lovely.” _

“Shut up.”


End file.
